When the past catches up
by ChloeXxX
Summary: Keller's Birth mother comes back and asks Keller for her help, but  will keller fogive her mother? or will she abandon her like her mother did to keller?
1. Chapter 1

Keller was on a mission for a few days and Galen was left in charged of things.

Winnie and Nissa were out patrolling the building just in case they got unwelcome company.

Galen was in the kitchen making some coffee for him and the girls. He was working on a lead he got from a friend on a new shape-shifter making havoc. He was just pouring the coffee when Winnie came in.

"Sir, we have some company." She said as she turned the corner.

"Unwelcome?" he asked.

"Depends on what you mean 'unwelcome'." Winnie said.

"Are they coming in all guns blazing?" he defined.

"Are we running around trying to dodge bullets or getting our heads ripped off?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess not. Well who and what do they want?"

"She demands to see boss, I mean boss as in Keller." She clarified.

"Keller isn't here." He reminded her.

"I know that, but she says she won't leave until she has seen her."

Galen sighed.

"Bring her up, she can talk to me."

"Yes sir." She turned back and went to fetch the stranger.

Galen got another mug out of the cupboard and poured the boiling water in all four mugs, by the time he did this Nissa came up with the stranger behind her and Winnie behind the stranger.

"I want to see her," she demanded.

"The woman you're looking for is away, I am in charge until she gets back." Galen said calmly.

"I don't care bring her back! I have to see her," the woman demanded once again.

The woman was tall, dark haired, quite long, she had high cheekbones, strong features and her eyes were just a shade bluer away from being a grey colour.

"Who are you?" Galen asked.

"A friend of Raksha." Galen flinched at his soulmates first name; hardly anyone knew her first name.

"How do you know Keller's first name?" he asked.

"I… erm… she told me." She finally got out.

"Like hell she did! Everyone who knows her first name is in this room and three people across town know but that is it! She hates her first name, no way would she tell you." Nissa spat.

"Nissa, return to you duty." Galen said in a warning tone.

"I've done my shift, it's your turn." Nissa stormed off into her room.

"Forgive Nissa, she has a temper on her when she has no sleep." He mended.

"You didn't say earlier, what's your name?" Galen asked.

"Vanessa." She said.

"Well Vanessa, would you like some tea or coffee?" Galen asked politely.

"Coffee thank you."

Galen got a spoon out of the draw, took the coffee out of the cupboard with the sugar, and then opened the fridge to get the milk.

"Help your self." Galen told her.

"Come, we will go into the garden, its nicer out there." Galen said.

They went through the living room, and out a back door. The garden wasn't big but they didn't really need a big one, they just like to sit out there and watch the word go by.

Winnie was already out in the garden drawing a panther; she looked up and saw Galen and the women coming out.

"Evening sir." She said.

"Hello Winnie, what you drawing?" Galen asked causally.

"Drawing Keller, it's for when she gets back." Winnie held up the drawing and showed Galen what she had drawn, she hadn't drawn a full panther only half, the other half was Keller in her human form.

"It's beautiful." Galen told her.

"Is that what Raksha looks like now?" the woman asked.

"Well only the human bit. I only drew the panther because-''

"Because that's what she reminds us of. A panther, she is strong, elegant, and fierce." Galen cut her off.

"Oh, yeah right." Winnie said.

"She is beautiful." Vanessa said a little hypnotised.

"Remind me again how she knows boss?" Winnie asked.

"I'm a friend." Vanessa said.

"No you are not! I have never met you in my entire life!" Everyone looked up to see Keller standing on the small balcony that led into the living room.

"Keller! Your home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is she? What is she doing here? Why is there a ward up around the building? And for the love of everything good and green in this world tell me someone has answers!" Keller shouted.

"Good to have you back boss…" Winnie murmured.

"Keller calm down." Galen said, he took a closer look at Keller and saw she was pretty battered up.

"What in the world happened to you?" he asked.

"Bloomin' warlocks." She said.

"How you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Well apart from having a bust lip, grazed knees, a bump on my head, a semi dislocated shoulder, a throbbing headache and a strange woman in the house I'm fine." Keller said in one breath.

"My name is Vanessa." The woman said.

"Again who are you?" Keller almost hissed at her.

The woman sighed and said,

"People die…

Beauty fades…

Love changes…

And you will always be alone."

"Oh my god." Galen said.

"Get out." Keller said quietly.

"Raksha please…" Vanessa began.

"I said get out! You're dead to me! You don't exist anymore!" Keller shouted angrily.

"Please Raksha I need your help." She pleaded.

Keller laughed evilly.

"My _help._ You want my help. Why should I help you? Where were you when _I _needed your help?"

"I was young! And terrified, your farther left and my parents disowned me, I was living in a one bedroom apartment, with no money or food, I had no job and I didn't know what you were." She explained

"What do you mean 'what' she was? She was an enfant! She couldn't help being the way she was! She needed a little guidance from her _mother_ that was all." Galen interjected.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you tell me how I should have led my life!" Vanessa glared at Galen.

"Leave him alone!" Keller jumped off the balcony into the garden.

"With out him I would probably be dead. I would still be, how did you put it in you little 'poem'? Oh yes I would always be _alone_. Well you couldn't be anymore wrong. Look around _mom _what do you see?" she asked.

Vanessa looked around, she looked at Galen and then she turned around and looked at Winnie.

"I see what I think are two of you friends." She said.

"Wrong again. You see _one_ of my friends. Galen is more then a friend. He is my lover." She said proudly.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Galen is my lover, I'm in love with him, he is my world, the person you cant live with out, the one who picks you up when you're down, the one who loves you no matter what. My soulmate." She finished taking Galen's hand.

"In other words they are both head over heels in love with each other." Winnie smiled.

"Why is it so hard to get forty winks around here?" Nissa asked from the balcony.

"Oh hi Boss! Jeez what in hell happen to you?" she asked wincing a little.

"Warlocks." Winnie answered.

"Now you see two of my friends. Happy now?" Keller said nastily.

"No not really." She replied.

"Why? Because you have seen how _happy I am?_ Because I have a good job? I work with the two best people ever and I have a man who loves me for being me?" she growled.

"Because you don't understand!" she shouted.

"I don't want to understand!"

"Please Raksha! I'll answer all you questions but you have to help me!" Vanessa tried to hold her hand but Keller pulled away.

"I have told you once and I won't say it again. _Get out_." Keller said slowly and harshly.

"Oh but before you do go, I want you to witness something." Keller dug into her pocket and found a small piece of paper she opened it up just to make sure it was the right one and she pulled out a lighter from the other, she didn't smoke but having a lighter comes in handy some times. Like now for instance.

"This is what I think of you." She said. She lit on corner of the paper, which was her mother's poem she carried around since she was abounded.

"You know where the door is." She said and dropped the paper on the floor so the fire would die down.

"I am sorry." Vanessa said and turned to go.

**A/N Well what do you think? I know Keller is a little hard on her mother but she did abandon her, wouldn't you be a little angry too?**

**Anyway I am sorry if I don't write in a little while, I'm in the middle of writing 2 other stories too, one of which **I** have abandon. Oops.**

**Anyway I hoped you like it! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the gym." Keller told them after her mother left.

"Babe, you need to sort out your injuries before you do anything." Galen said.

"So, I'll work off the pain." She replied. She started walking to the small building that came with the rest of the property. At first it was a music studio for the last person who lived here but Keller, Nissa and Winnie had no need for it so the turned it into a gym. Galen sighed and went after her.

"Maybe you should at least let you mother explain why she came back." he suggested as Keller started the running machine.

"Who side are you on?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I'm on your side but your mother seemed really sorry for what she did and she looked very scared." Keller ignored him.

"Honey your not going to run way from me on that thing you know."

"Yes but I can pretend that I am."

"Very funny, look all I am saying maybe you should give her a chance. You two could have a lot in common." Galen pressed the stop button on the machine.

"Hey!" Keller protested.

"All I am saying is that if you don't give her a chance you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"She didn't give me a chance so why should I give her one?" she snapped back. Keller moved on to doing some weights in the corner.

"Because she is your mother, I will admit I haven't got the mother of the year but I have a lot to thank her for and she does have good intentions in her own twisted way. What if your mother does too?" he said.

"And what do I have to thank her for? All she gave me was a piece of paper telling me she didn't love me!" Keller shouted.

"You can thank her for giving birth to you. If she hadn't then I would have never of found you and I don't know how I could have lived with out you." He said with a little cocky smile.

"I hate it when you go all love goo-goo on me." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You love it." He laughed.

"Just promise you will think about giving her a chance?" he asked on a more serious note.

"Ugh fine I will _think_ about it, but I'm not promising any thing." She said.

"Thank you. Now I don't care what you say, I am going to fix you up, then you are going to have a nice long bubbly bath and when you get out, there will be a nice mug of hot chocolate waiting for you." He smiled.

"You spoil me too much." She said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on." Galen said as he took the weight off Keller and grabbed her hand.

"How was your mission anyway?" Galen asked as the walked into the living room.

"Don't get me started on it." She replied.

"That bad huh?"

"Yep."

After Keller sorted her injuries she had the bath, drank he hot chocolate and went to bed.

**DREAM.**

"_No! Please, let me keep her! I will do anything! Please she is just a baby!" Keller heard a woman cry._

"_I am truly sorry, but she was not meant to be. She has to be sacrificed or…" a man said._

"_Or what?" the woman pressed._

"_Or you have to get rid of her." the man said darkly._

"_What do you mean get rid of her? Give her up for adoption?" the woman asked._

"_I am afraid so, she must grow up never knowing what she is apart of and she must never, __**never**__ know who her mother is." The man warned._

"_No, surly there has to be another way? Any other way?" she begged._

"_There is no other way! You heard what the sire said, that child was never destined to be born!"_

**END OF DREAM.**

Keller woke up confused. She didn't know who, where and when that was, she didn't have the first idea what she just heard. She needed answers and she knew where she could find them. She snuck out of bed, changed into a black vest top, her old jeans and grabbed her leather coat. She opened the door a quietly as she could and went into the kitchen, she picked up her keys and mobile, shoved her feet in her boots that she wore when she was on a mission.

"Going somewhere boss?" Nissa was sitting on the coach, with what looked like a glass of blood.

"Jesus Nissa don't do that to me!" Keller whispered.

"Where are you are going?" Nissa whispered back.

"I had a dream, I think it was a memory or something but I need some answers." She explained.

"You're going to find your mom?" Nissa asked.

"I don't have a mother she died a long time ago, I just need to ask a woman a few questions."

"Sure you don't. Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"I don't want to spoil your drink." Keller replied. She hated to admit it but she was a little nervous about going to see her.

"It's okay I already had three." She shrugged.

"Okay go get ready and be quiet about it." She said trying not to make her nerves obvious. Nissa smiled and nodded. Keller went back into the kitchen to get a quick drink to attempt to calm her self down, she didn't know why she was so nervous but as soon as she knew she needed to go see her, her stomach flipped and has failed to stop.

"Okay boss ready when you are." Nissa said quietly.

"Lets get this over with." Keller took a deep breath and forced her feet to move.

When they got into the car Keller realized that she had no idea why Vanessa was.

"You don't know by any chance where to start looking do you?" she asked Nissa.

"Well maybe this could help…" Nissa went into her back pocket and pulled out a small white card. She gave it to Keller, it read,

The Norton Hotel.

"That's why I hired you!" Keller said in an really "Happy" voice.

**A/N Ahhh I am sooo "Happy" that you guys liked it! At first I didn't think it was that good but I already have like 5 reviews! Thank you soo much for them btw! I love you all! And cause I love you all and you all love me I might even start on the next chapter! (it has nothing to do with the fact that I am trying to stay up all night and I am bored out of my skull!) don't ask. So that means you will have 2 whole chapters to read! Keep Reviewing and I will work even harder! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The hotel Vanessa was staying at was only an hour's drive from here.

"So what question are you going to ask her first?" Nissa asked.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know yet, I have so many going through my head I don't know where to start."

"Start at the start maybe? That is always a good place to start, am I saying 'start' too much?" Keller nodded.

"Thought so. My point is just don't jump to conclusions; she might have a very good answer for your questions."

"Since when did you become the wizard of wise… ness?" Keller asked not even sure what she said made sense.

"I'm not, I just know you." Nissa said simply.

"Why does everyone seem to be on her side? First Galen now you! What is it with people today?" Keller asked.

"We are all on your side, it's just we're worried that you might do something stupid." Nissa replied.

"Have you been talking to Galen?"

"No… a little bit… but he was worried that's all." She confessed.

"Uhuh."

"What? Can't we be a little bit worried for you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not important, we need to focus on the mission, what ever it might be, the mission is the most important thing, haven't I taught you anything?"

"Hasn't _Galen_ taught _you_ anything? Besides you're important to us."

"All right don't get all gooey with me too; I swear Galen has influenced you guys way too much." Keller and Nissa laughed.

After another 20 minutes of driving they finally came to the hotel Vanessa was staying at.

"Okay here we go." Keller said worried.

"Do you even know what room she is in?" Nissa asked.

"Well I was hoping you could telepath her out." Keller wondered.

"Of course you did." Nissa said as she opened the car door.

They started walking around the back of the hotel.

"Wait." Keller said stopping.

"What's the matter?" Nissa asked.

"We're not alone." Keller said quietly.

"We're not?"

"Be on your guard, I on the other hand will be in my kitty form." And with that Keller changed from being a average woman to being an sixty-pound-black-panther.

"Where do we go from here?"

_Well if my nose is right, the back door into the kitchen is three doors down. _Keller thought. The best thing about having a vampire on your team is that when your in shape-shifter mode vampires can just read your mind so they will understand what your saying.

After they got into the kitchen the snuck past reception and went up to the first floor.

_Is she here?_ Keller asked.

"Nope."

After another three floors they came to floor five, they were just about to step out when a man was waiting for the elevator. The doors opened and the man saw Keller in her panther form.

"It's okay… she's… a pet, she wont hurt you. I raised her since she was a cub." Nissa tried to smooth over the man; he looked terrified out of his suite!

_Nice… very nice._ Keller thought.

"Well what would of you have done?" she shot back.

_Is she here or not?_

"I'm still looking… hold the phone… she's here." Nissa said.

_Where? _Keller said anxiously.

"I need more time… I got her she's in room 125."

_Let's go._

They sped walked down the hall, looking at all the door numbers. After about 30 doors down from the lift they came to the door which had the number 125 written on it in gold letters.

"Wanna come back to being a human now?" Nissa asked.

Keller rolled her eyes at her but she knew she had to change back just in case any one else was in there.

"Well are we going to wait until someone has invented a time machine or are you going to knock?" Nissa said.

"Oh." Keller knocked four times. There was no answer.

"Why isn't she opening the door?" Keller said nervously.

"Well she is only human, and humans need _sleep_ at 4:00 in the morning!"

"Pick the lock then!" Keller ordered.

"Give me you credit card and the pin you have in you hair." Nissa said.

"Why do you need my credit card?-'' Nissa looked at her as if to say do-I-really-need-to-answer-that?

"Never mind." Keller said. She went into her back pocket to get her wallet and pulled out her card.

"Here." Keller said holding out her card to Nissa who was on her knees in front of the lock. Keller the scrambled through her hair and found the pin.

"Thanks." Nissa mumbled.

It only took Nissa two minutes to open.

"Poke that through there… lift that up a little bit… and… open-sesame!" She smiled.

She opened the door as quietly as possible, the room was dark, the step in,

"You look in that room I'll look in this." Keller said pointing a door.

Nissa nodded and went to the other door. Keller opened the door and looked through. In the room, there was a single bed with a bedside table to the left of it. On the other side of the room, there was a desk with a small silver T.V on it.

At first, Keller didn't think there wasn't anyone in there but then she looked closer and there was a child sleeping in the bed, keller could not believe her eyes. The girl was about fifteen. Keller heard a bang and someone gasping for air as if they have just had the wind knocked out of them. Keller closed the door and went quickly to see what had happened.

"Nissa?" She whispered.

Se looked through the door and saw Nissa lying on the floor with a long, sharp piece of wood staked into the tummy.

"Oh my god, what you do this time?" Keller asked.

"A-at l-least I had-d th-r-ree cups o-f b-bloo-dd." She joked.

"M-mind get-i-ng thi-s thing out of m-me?" she asked.

Keller wrapped her hand around the stake and pulled it out.

"Ahhhhha!" Nissa screamed.

"Shhh it! There's a kid next door sleeping!" Keller warned.

"Who did this to you anyway?" Keller asked.

"Your mom." Nissa said.

* * *

**A/N: hii it's me, I'm back! I know I haven't updated in a while it just took me a while to write the chapter! Sorry x**

**I promise the next chapter will be better and will have more Drama! Hahaha**

**Coz you can never have too much drama. :P **

**And I am thinking about writing a sequel but I'm not 100% suree yet.**

**Please keep reviewing! I love them soo much, and I will show my friend them coz she dosent think I am a good Author! **

**Anyway the next chapter will be up sooner coz I still haven't stayed up all night and I only have like 5 days until I gotta go back to school ****L which sucks**

**Hoped you liked it! ChloeX **


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see where she went?" Keller asked.

"Forgive me for not paying attention while I was getting _stabbed!_" Nissa answered with sarcasm.

"Alright fine, stupid question. Think you will be OK while I'll go find that _idiot _of a mother of mine?"

"Yeah go ahead. I need to stay still for a minute while I heal anyway." Nissa said.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Keller got up and started to look around. She was careful where she stepped, always making sure she never made the smallest of sounds. She let the inner panther take over her body, but not too much so, that she was a panther completely. She listened carefully to the room. She listened to her own breathing, counting how many seconds it took for her to draw in another, she then listened to the other room where Nissa was, she listened to how deeply Nissa was breathing, how slowly she was inhaling, in…out…in…out. Then found what she was looking for. A faint but hard in..Out..In..Out. It was coming from the bathroom. Keller tuned to the bathroom, the door was closed and the light was off. She put her back to the left side of the wall and very slowly she put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it just enough so it would open. She pushed it open just enough to get her right leg, her right arm, her shoulder and her head in. The fast breathing was close, but she didn't see any one. She was now fully in the bathroom. She listened again; she realized the breathing was now skipping a heartbeat. She froze letting her animal instincts kick in. Keller felt the slightest of breezes on the back of her neck. She turned before you could say shape shifters. She saw a figure that looked an awful lot like a fist fly at her, she grabbed it before it even had a chance at getting to Keller's face. She twisted it half way to the right and pushed the persons forearm backwards; she spun around, behind the person, and pushed them against the wall with their arm completely behind their back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Keller asked swiftly cutting to the chase

"Let go of me!" a familiar voice said.

"Vanessa?" Keller said frustrated.

"Raksha? Is that you?" Vanessa asked.

"No it's Santa coming to give you your Christmas presents early! Of course it's me!" Keller said as she let go Vanessa. Keller switched on the light. She looked at her and saw Vanessa holding a pocketknife.

"What are you doing here? I could have _killed_ you!" Vanessa asked.

"You think you could have killed me? Oh come on, don't flatter yourself." She said harshly.

"You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Vanessa repeated.

"I have questions that need answered. And I think you're the only one who can answer them." She said.

"Marco?" Nissa shouted from the other room.

"Polo" Keller shouted back.

"Oh and thanks for stabbing Nissa by the way, of all times you had to go and stab her!"

"What? I didn't stab your friend! I had no idea she was here, I didn't even know _you_ were here!" she defended her self.

"Then who…" Keller started. Then it hit her, there was more the four people in the Hotel room.

"Oh god! Kathryn!" Vanessa said worriedly.

"Hey, I'm back from the… What's going on?" Nissa said when she came into the room.

"It seems we have some company, what do you think Nissa? Up for a little find, kill and run game?" Keller smiled sweetly. Nissa grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"It's my dream come true."

"Get the girl and Vanessa out of here, then call Galen tell him to get his and Winne's ass down here." She ordered.

"Yes boss." Nissa obeyed.

"Here we go again." Keller mumbled too her self.

She waited until they were all out and then she went into the small sitting area.

"Alright who are you?" she said to the room. There was no answer.

"Oh come on… you weren't afraid to come out a minute ago? What? Cat got your tongue?" she pushed. She stood there a minute. Once again, there was just silence.

"Well? I'm waiting… well if your not going to show yourselves I am happy to wait until you come to us." She shrugged. She was about to turn when a voice said,

"How do you know we will come to you?"

Keller smiled.

"It's obvious, you want Vanessa, the real question is… _why?_" she wondered. She thought about it.

"Unless… you're not here for Vanessa, no… you're here for the girl, aren't you?" she figured.

"You're smart, very smart." The voice said.

Keller didn't recognize the voice, she knew it was a woman's, maybe in her late twenties early thirties.

"When you have been doing my job as long as I have you catch on fast." She said.

"May I have a go at figuring you out? It is only fair after all." The woman asked still not showing herself.

"Of course, that would make me rude if I didn't." Keller replied.

"Lets see… hmm… well your smart, quite pretty; you're head of a team, working with a Vampire so that makes you a day-breaker." The woman guessed.

"You're good."

"None of that is important though, let's go deeper shall we?"

Keller said nothing.

"Where did you come from? Where were you born? Or better yet tell me something about your mother."

Keller froze. The fact was her birth mother had just walked into her life again; Keller had no idea who her mother was.

"I had many mothers, but there was one who taught me well, her name was Camryn, she died six years ago, she had a son called Adam, I used to train with him twice a day for three hours, Camryn was a Witch, she used to read me stories, tuck me in bed at night, she took me to her secret place and we would have picnics in the sun." keller told her.

"Tut, tut, you left out your _birth mother_." The woman said slyly.

"I don't know my birth mother." She said simply.

"Oh, but you do, she is standing right behind you." Keller spun around to see Vanessa standing at the doorway.

"I told you to go." Keller said firmly.

"I couldn't leave you." She said.

"As much as I would love to stay and be touched by your mother daughter reunion but there is a bomb in this room which will go _bang_ in three minutes and counting."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the 5th chapter done! Hope you like, sorry I haven't updated in a while its just we started skl today and I was preparing for that, it wasn't acho that bad but, I almost feel asleep in English :$ What? We were reading Holes, and I got bored. Haha**

**Anyway I still haven't stayed up all night but I did make until ****6:18**** last week but my mom and dad get up at that time and if they find out I stayed up all night they will KILL me. Anyways keep Reviewing I love them, I will try and update more coz I have had so grate ideas for it and I am soo looking forward to writing them! (yn) **


	6. Chapter 6

Keller couldn't think, she was frozen, what she had just heard was unthinkable. She didn't know if she should run out into the corridor and shout, "There's a bomb! Everyone out!" or if she should call the police and get as many people as she could out her self.

"What if we struck a deal?" she blabbered.

"I'm listening." The woman said. Keller had no idea what she was doing; she was making it up as she went along.

"You dismantle the bomb, and I will give you the kid." She heard Vanessa gasp.

"Keller, no!" she objected. Keller waved her off.

"How do I know you will hand over the child?" the voice asked.

"Well, what is she to me? What's one life for six-hundred?" she pressed.

"You would do that? Even if it meant six-hundred for the _world?_" the woman pressed.

"I have taken on more threaten things then you and if you were planning on taking over the world, there will be more then just circle daybreak wanting to stop you." She made up.

"Very well you have a deal; I will give you three days. I will be in touch." The woman said. Keller waited a minute and then turned around to face Vanessa. The look on Vanessa's face was a mixture of heartbreak, betrayal, anger and fear.

"You doubt me Vanessa, I know but if you don't want the kid to go you should learn to deal with me being the leader and what I say goes." Keller said before Vanessa could think about saying anything.

"How could you?" she whispered.

"Not here, eyes are on us." Keller replied and walked past Vanessa. They were walking down the hall in silence when a man shouted,

"Hey, Shape-shifter! She never said you could go that easily!" Keller spun round and saw three men dressed in black holding machine guns.

"Run!" Keller shouted to Vanessa, as they began to run the bullets hit the walls everywhere around them. Keller just kept on running down the hall, telling herself to keep moving instead of turning and fighting. She looked back to see Vanessa just a meter away behind her, she looked pasted Vanessa's shoulder and looked at the three men, who were catching up with them,

"Hurry up!" she told Vanessa.

Keller had no idea where she was going, all she knew was she needed a staircase.

She turned left and she saw at the end of the hallway there was that, what Keller thought, beautiful sign she was so desperately hoping for. The _Fire exit._

The men behind them were still shooting at them and this time, they were much closer.

"Over there!" she shouted to Vanessa over her shoulder. She stopped at the staircase door to let Vanessa go first, she literally pushed Vanessa into it.

Keller looked back to see the men only thirty meters away, she was about to keep running when all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her side. It cut her breath off for a moment, and everything went white for a second. She put her hand on where the pain was, she looked at her hand, and her fingertips were red.

"Come on!" Vanessa cried and the bottom of the first few steps. Keller snapped out of it and covered the blood with her jacket. She had to keep moving. She slammed the two heavy metal doors behind them, she looked to her left and saw a mop left behind by the janitor, she slid it through the door handles.

"That should keep them busy for 30 seconds." She said cheerfully.

She spun around and kept on leaping down the stairs three at a time. She scrambled through her pockets to find her mobile. She had Nissa on speed dial and called her.

"Boss." Nissa said clearly.

"A little bit of back up would just make my week around about now."

"Galen and Winnie are on their way, the kid is in the car." Nissa replied.

"Just be ready to put your foot down by the time we get out." She said and hung up.

Keller heard the metal doors bang open; she looked up and saw the men already on the third set of stairs.

"Christ what did they have for lunch? Super strength pot noodle?" she asked herself.

She felt her pocket vibrate, she pulled out her phone.

"Little busy at the moment, can I call you back?" she asked whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?" Galen asked worried.

"Right now? On the south gate stairs case, running from three guys who have machine guns, and some how are very strong!" she shouted.

"We are on our way." Galen said.

"Like hell you are! Stay where you are! We will come to you. Just be ready." She ordered.

"When are you going to learn, I don't take orders from you, when your life is in danger."

"And when are _you_ going to learn, that _I'm_ the boss and what I say goes!" she snapped her phone shut.

She saw Vanessa hanging over the rail gasping for breath.

"Come on Vanessa, we don't have time for breathing exercises." She grabbed Vanessa's wrist and almost pulled her shoulder out of place. Keller knew she could not go on much longer, but she had to, that is what she was trained to do, run for hours without stopping. But she had never ran for hours while she was wounded, she was trained to find shelter and do what she could to help her heal herself.

They were on the last set of stairs, she saw the exit door, she put all her strength that she had left, and threw herself at the door. As she did, she heard the screeching of the jeeps wheels on the slippery, wet floor. The car doors flung open.

"Jump in!" she heard someone say. She let Vanessa get in first. Then she literally dived in.

"I didn't mean you actually had to _jump_ in." Winnie said.

The next thing Keller saw as Galen's face pale white with worry. After that every thing went white.

**A/N: Oh my god I am SOOOOOOOO sorryyyy! My computer has been dead for like months! I just got it fix like a few days ago! I hope this will keep you satisfied for a little while. Again I am really, super sorry for keeping you waiting that long, I swear it will never ever happen again, mind you I would be late for my own funeral… Lovee you! R&R! xx**

**Sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

"How is she? Will she be okay?"

"I got the bullet out, but she has lost a lot of blood. Only time can heal her now."

Keller heard voices, she couldn't figure out what they were on about.

Who got the bullet out of whom? What does it mean only time can heal her? She wanted to know what was going on, she knew they weren't talking about her, she was fine, she was thinking and breathing and she can see… _come on Keller. What __**can**__ you see?_ She thought to herself. She commanded her eyes to open, but they weren't obeying her. she then thought if her eyes weren't doing as they were told, then maybe her arms and legs would, she tried moving them but it was to painful. _Fine I will just sit or stand or whatever I am doing, and wait until, my body decides that it likes me again. _She knew that she could hear so she listened to the voices.

"What happened? Tell us everything from the beginning." Someone said.

"After we left the room theses thugs came out of nowhere with theses guns and started shooting at us so we ran. I didn't know she got shot, I thought she dodged most of the bullets." Another voice said. She had heard just about everything now, she didn't care how painful it was she was going to move, even if it killed her. with all her will power she opened her eyes.

"Hey, guys look! Boss is back from the dead!" she would know that voice anywhere it was Nissa's.

"It feels like I'm still dead." She said in a croaky voice.

"This really isn't your week is it?" Winnie said.

"Mind telling me why I feel like the living dead? No offence Nissa."

"None taking." She replied

"You got shot." Nissa simply said.

"I GOT WHAT?" Keller shouted.

"It was only in the side, and I got the bullet out, and to make you heal faster I mix together an old remedy that my grandmother taught me." Winnie reassured.

Keller tried to get up but Nissa was over in a second and pushed down on Keller's shoulder.

"Stay down you're not yet fully recovered." Keller shot Nissa a look so dark it could scare off a whole army.

"I know, I know you're the boss, but don't come crying to me if you black out again or something." Keller shoved her off and stood up, at first, she felt dizzy, but she refused to let herself show it.

"I want to find out who that bitch was at the hotel who sent her thugs after me. Anything you can, name, photo, address, whatever you can." Keller ordered.

"But boss, Vanessa said you didn't see her." Winnie said.

"That is why I recorded every word she said." Keller turned on her toes and gave Winnie a voice recorder.

"You are brilliant." She squeaked and went over to the computers.

"Where is Vanessa anyway, I think its time we had a little chat with her."

"She is in the living room, with Galen and the kid." Nissa said

"Have we got a name for the kid?" Keller asked

"Kailasa." Nissa informed

"Have you found out why she is in the middle of all this?"

"No, Vanessa said she will only talk to you."

"Well she better talk to me." Keller said to herself.

She opened the living room door, and saw Vanessa talking to Galen.

_You should be in bed resting._ She felt Galen's presents in her mind.

"Don't you start, I'm fine. There is no need for me to be in bed any longer." Nissa looked at Vanessa.

"It's a soulmate thing, don't try to figure it out, it will only hurt your head." She advised.

"You have some serious explaining to do." Keller said.

"I know." Vanessa mumbled.

"First question, why were they after you?" she asked.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Cut the crap Vanessa, you must know something." She snapped.

"Keller calm down, your weak, you need to heal." Galen said in a smoothing voice.

"I'm a shape shifter not a vampire." She said with restraint.

"Vampires don't exist." Vanessa said.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nissa said.

"Word of advice, don't piss off a vampire. Especially Nissa." Keller smiled.

"You mean?"

"Yep"

"And she has?"

"Yep"

"Anyway, next question, who's the kid?"

"No one."

"Again with the crap. Who is she?" Keller pushed.

"Your sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Keller was laughing, not in the normal way, when someone says something funny, no, she was laughing in the way that she couldn't believe what she had just heard or they thought someone said something which was a little bit worrying.

"You're joking right?" she finally said.

"No" Vanessa sighed.

Keller couldn't take this anymore, she turned round and stormed out.

"Keller!" Galen shouted after her.

Keller didn't stop, she grabbed her coat and slammed the door. Galen sighed and went

Back into the other room.

"She is mad at me isn't she?" Vanessa said.

"A little bit, yeah, but you can't blame her, she did just find out she has a sister."

"Half, I actually was with her farther at the time." She explained.

"Just give her time." Galen said.

Nissa came in with a confused expression.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"Not really." Nissa rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get her." she said.

"Better just to leave her for a minute." Galen warned.

"What's the worse she can do? I am a 135-year-old vampire, who can move as fast as light has the strength of 100 lions and my skin heals in 15 seconds."

"Okay you got a point." Galen agreed. Nissa turned to go.

After she went Vanessa asked.

"So what's the deal with you lot?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm guessing what she said was true, and apparently my daughter is a shape shifter."

"Ah, you don't know about that do you? There is this thing called the Night World, its not a place but it is all around you, now the Night world is made out of Vampires as you can see, Shape shifters, like Keller an I, and Witches, like Winnie in there. There are only 2 main rules, 1. Humans must never know about us and 2. We night people can never, ever fall in love with one." Galen explained.

"Wow talk about tough breaks."

"Well lucky for me, Keller was already apart of the Night World." He smiled.

"How'd you meet her anyway?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Galen laughed.

"On a mission actually, well really in the mall," Galen laughed again,

"Believe it or not, Keller was taking on a dragon. Of course she was loosing, I knew I had to do something so I sort of stunned her, she wasn't very happy with me and then she found out who I _really _was, she went mental." Galen explained.

"Who are you really then?" she wondered.

"I'm Galen Drache of the First House of the Shapeshifters."

"Meaning…?"

"Basically he is like royalty." Winnie said as se walked in.

"What you got for me Winnie?"

"Well, since Keller recorded the woman's voice I sent it to a few contacts who are in the force, to see if they could get a hold of any Criminal records, birth certificate old flight tickets just the usual stuff." She started.

"What else?" he asked.

"Well after that failed, I dug a little deeper, the only thing I could find was a drivers licence and a business card. Her name is Melinda Croswell, she works for someone big I mean like in the Night World." Winnie said.

"Any ideas who?" Galen asked.

"Not a clue, I'm guessing someone in the Council. Maybe somebody's adviser." She suggested.

"Know anyone by that name?" Galen asked Vanessa.

"No, not that I can remember." She replied.

Just then the door opened and Keller walked in, she didn't say anything and she didn't look at anyone she just walked up and down the room a few times. She stopped and said,

"Okay, fine I'll help you, but on one condition?"

"Anything." Vanessa said.

"As soon as all of this is over, I never want to see you around here again got it?"

"Keller!" Galen gasped.

"I don't care what you say, she is lucky that I am helping her in the first place." She snapped.

"It's okay, I understand." Vanessa said.

"I just want to know one thing," Keller started.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Does Rashel know?"

"Who's Rashel?" Winnie asked.

"My twin." Keller said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Twin? Since when did you have a twin?"

"You didn't tell us you had another sister!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" Galen said a little louder then anyone else.

"I only found out a few weeks back, I figured I could try track down someone else that could have looked after me, an aunt, a distant cousin, anyone. Instead, I found Rashel. She had no idea I existed, all she knew was that her mother died at birth and her farther disappeared somewhere. Of course, she didn't know she was adopted until she was 17. We got in touch and met once or twice. Started to get to know one another."

Nissa gasped.

"Oh my god! I think I know her! You can't be telling me, that your twin used to be the _cat?_" Nissa's jaw dropped.

"That would be the one."

"Bloody hell." Nissa laughed.

"You were never meant to know about her, you weren't spouse to know about her." Vanessa said.

"She is my sister! I have I right to know!" Keller shouted.

"Can we have a moment please?" Vanessa asked everyone else.

"Keller?" Galen asked.

"I'll be okay." She replied.

Vanessa waited until everyone had left the room before she started talking again.

"How could you?" Keller started before Vanessa.

"You were never meant to know about her, I made sure she was sent to the other side of the country." Vanessa replied.

"You _made sure_?" Keller felt like she was about to explode with anger, and it was all focused on one person, Vanessa.

"You deliberately, split us up? My own sister?"

"I had to." She replied.

"No, you had a choice; everyone has a choice, there is and always will be a choice. I don't care that you abandoned me, but to tell me I have a half sister and then tell me you spilt me up from my _twin_ on purpose. That is just messed up." Keller spat.

"I have my reasons!" Vanessa shouted.

"No matter how tough your life got that didn't mean you had to go and do what you did to Rashel and I!" Keller shouted back.

"I don't care, what your reasons are, you are no mother of mine. By the way does that little girl in there know who I am?" she added

"No, and she isn't going to either, she has gone through enough as it is." Vanessa warned.

"What ever." Keller mumbled and went. In the other room, Winnie was still on the computers trying to dig out some dirt on the woman.

"Where is the kid?" Keller asked quietly.

"In the spear room sleeping." Galen replied.

"Right."

"We need to talk, about everything." Galen said.

"Fine but not now, I'm tired, I just need my bed." She moaned in a sleepy voice.

"I can't argue with that." He smiled.

"Hey, boss, come take a look at this…" Winnie said over her shoulder.

"What is it." Keller said as she went over to Winnie.

"I dug a little deeper into Melinda's past, the only thing I could find was where she went to school and her home town, and believe me you it was hard to find this. I mean this woman knows how to cover her tracks; it is as almost as if she didn't want anyone to know she existed." Winnie explained.

"So where did she go to school?" Galen asked.

"A place called Falkland's high school for girls; she was originally from a small town called Sikeston."

"I have never heard of it." Keller said.

"My point exactly, I searched it on Google and nothing, if there was a town called that it's long gone now."

"You think she is a vampire?" Galen asked.

"What else could she be? Unless these details are wrong, but I got them from a very reliable source." Winnie replied.

"See if you can access, her high school records, any awards, old school reports, something that could give us more on this Melinda." Keller said.

"Will do. Night Boss, night Galen."

"Night." Keller yawned.

That night, Keller had the same dream as she did the other night, about the child and the mother screaming to protect her.

Keller awoke with a fright and even an little gasp escaped from her lips, if her so called mother doesn't want to give her answers then she will have to find someone who will.

* * *

**A/N**: **Hii its me again (duh) I hoped you like this, I know it doesn't explain much but in the next one (which I have already started) there will be more action, more arguments and just a tad more drama :P**

**R&R!**

**(i know it too long to get it here, but my crappy computer died on me :P || )**


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks had passed since Keller told everyone she had a twin and since her mother and "half" sister had come to stay and no one had heard from the "Melinda".

Winnie was still digging around for dirt on Melinda but there was nothing, Keller and her mother had barely said a word to each other. As for Kailasa, Keller's half-sister, she still had no idea of what was going on.

"Dying of old age here." Nissa shouted from the car.

"Keep your fangs in, I'm done we can go." Winnie got into the car and Nissa really put her foot down. They were driving on the high way when Nissa thought to herself, she had no idea where she was going.

"Hey Win? Where in the name of the devil are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to a very old place, where there are lots of books and documents from the 1st era." Winnie explained.

"And we are not telling boss about this because..?" Nissa wondered.

"I don't want to get her hopes up. If we don't find anything, then what she didn't know wouldn't have hurt her." Winnie smiled.

"Right." Nissa said.

"Where did Winnie and Nissa go?" Keller asked as she came out of her room.

Galen was in the kitchen making everyone breakfast.

"They said they were going to poke their noses into some people's business to see if they can't find out more about Melinda." Galen replied as he tossed the pancakes. Keller stretched her arms out and yawned.

"What time is it anyway? And where is Vanessa and the kid?" she asked.

"Time is 9:30 and Vanessa is getting supplies and I believe Kailasa is in the garden drawing." Galen replied putting the pancakes on a plate and handing them to Keller.

"Go give theses to her." Galen almost demanded. Keller gave him a pleading look as if to say, "Do I really have to? I not good with kids."

"No but's, move, you need to talk." He waved his hand back and forth as if he were shooing her.

"Ugh you are so annoying sometimes!" Keller turned and went out into the garden. Kailasa was sitting to the small, round, sliver garden table drawing a robin in a tree that was hanging over from the next garden. Keller paused a moment and took a deep breath and said to herself.

"Here goes nothing." She walked over and gently put the plate on the table.

"Hey, what you drawing?" Even though Keller already knew, that was the only small talk Keller could think off.

"A bird." She replied in a small voice.

"Can I see?" Keller asked. And she pushed her half-sisters piece of paper to face her.

"Wow that's really good." Keller praised.

"Are the bad men coming back?" Kailasa asked out of the blue. Keller remembered that the kid wasn't in the room when they were attacked so how could she know about them, unless she saw them from the car but surely Nissa or Winnie or even Galen would have covered her up with something?

"What bad men?" Keller inquired.

"The ones that took my mommy away from me." She replied.


End file.
